Powers
Powers So far in Esper Online there are 4''' unique Abilities which range from not only Power but also rank. it starts off with, the '''Rare Electrokinesis, The Uncommon Cryokinesis, The two Common '''Esper and Pyrokinesis. These skill can be obtained through spinning in the starting menu, As you would expect the higher the ranking, the harder it will be to obtain. '''Esper Esper is a Mid/far range ability it also has Mid tier damage. Depending on how you like to play, this Ability could worth it even though its ranking is a common * Powers: * Power Distance: * Power Damage: Cryokinesis Cryokinesis Is a mix of any range Close Mid and Far it has high damage up close and if you can hit your shots, even high damage at Mid, Or even far, This is the class that is great for pvp. * Powers: * Power Distance: * Power Damage: Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis ability is all about being in your opponents face and unleashing all your attacks hoping that it kills them cause if you are a pyromancer you're a close to maybe mid range person but with decent damage output. * Powers: * Power Distance: * Power Damage: Electrokinesis Electrokinesis is Close and Mid range but it has a high damage output, Although this is good if you are Close, if you get caught in a fight with a Cryomancer or Esper you could be in trouble at long range, this class is great however for PVM. * Powers: * Power Distance: * Power Damage: Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis stats coming soon!!! Moves Esper • Rock throw - uses 50 stamina and as the name implies, throws a huge rock. • Rock Barrage - uses 250 stamina and shoots a purple aura rock that in the aftermath peices of cube black rocks fly. • Aura Launch - uses 400 stamina and launches a purple smoke like attack followed on by an explosion. • Volcano Stream - uses 500 stamina and launches a red fiery attack followed on by a purple explosion. • Tatsumaki (Tornado) - uses 600 stamina and launches a white tornado. • Aura shock - uses 750 stamina and launches a green smoke like attack followed with a explosion with spike particles. • Meteor strike - uses 900 stamina and drops a huge meteor where you click with your cursor Pyrokinesis • Pyro pillar - uses 150 stamina and summons a ranged orange coloured beam of light in a cylinder shape. • Pyro strike - uses 250 stamina and shoots a black and orange explosion out of your hand. • Fire bullets - uses 300 stamina and shoots multiple fire shots out of your hand with a white explosion following on. • Fire storm - uses 500 stamina and creates a huge short lasting fire tornado. • Pyro burst - uses 600 stamina and creates a short ranged burst of explosions. • Pyro dragon - uses 700 stamina and makes a fire dragon fly to where you click your cursor. • Pyro beam - uses 750 stamina and creates a huge long ranged beam of fire and has a similar look to piccolo's special beam canon from dragon ball. Cryokinesis • Ice beam - shoots a blue beam of ice. • Ice pound - as you're holding it it gives your hand a blue smoke and when you click you punch the ground and a blue pillar of ice, similar to the pyro pillar attack, forms and hits where ever you clicked. • Cryo blast - shoots a huge blue smoke explosion out of your hands. • Cryo wall - creates a huge blue wall which escalates forward (good for long ranged or multi-enemy kills). • Ice bomb - creates a blue explosion with spike particles. • Cryo missile - creates another smoky blue explosion from the sky. • ice pillar - creates a pillar similar to pyro pillar but much more damage due to the increase in stamina. Abilities' Requirement And Damage Ice Beam Cooldown: 4 seconds Stamina: 150 Damage: Special x 2.5 Ice Pound Cooldown: 5 seconds Stamina: 200 Damage: Special x 4 Cryo Blast Cooldown: 5 Stamina: 300 Damage: Special x 5.5 Electrokinesis • Electric slam - uses 300 stamina and forms outwards spikes from where you are followed by a big explosion full of volt particals. • Electric pulse - uses 400 stamina and creates an explosion to where you click your mouse. • Electro stamp - uses 500 stamina and makes you stamp for a short ranged radius attack on nearby enemies but with alot of power. • Electric cage - uses 900 creates a cage around you and your opponent and electricutes them while they're in the cage. (barriers made of electricity) • Electric instinct - uses 1000 stamina and dodges any move thrown at you much like the dragon ball super form ultra instinct. • Electric disperse - Uses 750 stamina and disperses electricity out from the body to your opponent. • Electric geyser - creates a huge geyser of electricity from the ground where you click. Hydrokinesis • Hydro Blast - Blast's high pressure water at your opponent's - Level 20 • Water Slice - Pressured Water into Damaging Blow - Level 40 • Steam - Anyone getting in your Radius of your steam takes passive damage - Level 55 • Rain - Big Cloud Raining over Enemies - Level 120 • Tide - A Wave - Level 205 • Tsunami - A Huge Wave - Level 235 • Whirlpool - ''self explanatory ''- 500